


Lighting A Fire

by MochiMinWriting



Category: Bloo (Korean Musician), K-Hip Hop, K-Rapper, Khh, Kim Daniel, Kim Hyeunwoong, Korean Rapper, MKIT RAIN, korean hip hop
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: You and Bloo find yourselves falling in love.





	Lighting A Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my Tumblr @khhunniewriting

You sat on the trunk of Owen’s car with one foot resting on the bumper while the other hung loosely. Everyone was having a good time drinking and hanging out in a random parking lot. 

Not being much of a drinker you felt left out whenever they had fun like this. Your body actually had an allergic reaction to alcohol. Whenever you drank it your throat would swell as a rash broke out on your chest. That was motivation enough to keep away from that stuff but you did have another vice, smoking. 

Reaching into the pocket of your camo green bomber jacket you pulled out a carton of Marlboros. Realizing you had no lighter didn’t stop you from tapping a stick out of the box and placing it on your lips to hold while you put the rest away. Reaching over you tapped the only other girl present. “DJ girl, you got a light?” 

Flojee was surprised you talked to her. She didn’t know you very well since you were a rare member of the group. You weren’t in the music industry but you were in the streetwear scene. “No, I don’t. Hyeunwoong will have one.” 

“Who?” 

“Hyeunwoong” she pointed at Bloo. 

“Oh, Daniel.” You only knew him by his English name since it was the easiest and also was the name Owen used to introduce him to you. “Thanks, I’ll go ask him.” Jumping off the trunk you landed on the concrete and walked over to the other side of the circle where Bloo was. 

As Bloo talked to Nafla you spotted the smoke in between his fingers which got your hopes up. “Sorry to interrupt but you got a lighter?” 

“All out.” Bloo struck his lighter twice in an attempt to get it to work but not even a small spark appeared.

You sighed, “Just my luck. Guess I’ll go get one at the convenience store.” You spoke in a low voice making it more of an auditory note for yourself. You placed your cigarette behind your ear and turned your back to them to leave. Only taking a few steps before Nafla stopped you. “Hey, you going alone?” 

“I’m a big girl” you sassily replied. “Just make sure Owen doesn’t leave me.” You saluted him with two fingers swiping away from your forehead. 

When Nafla turned his attention back to Daniel he caught him looking in your direction. Normally he wouldn’t think much of it, just like him he was watching you off. The difference here was that Bloo’s head was tilted, a telltale sign that he was checking you out. “Like what you see?” 

Bloo shrugged, “What am I seeing?” 

“A pretty girl, pretty legs, pretty face?” Nafla taunted. “Which is it? Judging by the way you were tilting your head though… I’m guessing her ass is what caught your attention.” 

Bloo shook his head. “I was just wondering if I should go with her and get a lighter too.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Arriving at the convenience store you smiled at the cashier who was working the graveyard shift. You immediately walked to the back wall lined with refrigerated drinks. Deciding it would be best to buy the sports drink Owen would need for his hangover recovery later on while you were there. On your way back to the front you heard the loud chime of the door, indicating another customer had arrived. “Did you come for a lighter?” you asked Daniel with an amused smile.

“Yeah.” 

“You didn’t have to come. I was gonna get you one too.” Being the thoughtful person that you were, you placed the two lighters and sports drink on the counter and paid for them. 

“Here,” you handed one to Bloo. 

“Thanks” he received it with an amused smile. He didn’t know you very well, or at all. He simply knew your name and that you were friends with Owen through your older brother. 

Once outside the convenience store, you placed your cigarette on your lips to light but Bloo took care of it for you. After the first exhale of smoke you thanked him and began walking back with him.

The walk was silent but not uncomfortable. When you got back to the others you split from Bloo and went back to your original spot without another word. 

Bloo caught himself glancing over at you more often than he cared to admit that night. He thought perhaps he had fallen in love. 

 

* * *

 

 

The next time he saw you was when you followed Owen to the Mkit Rain studio. He had work to do and you didn’t know anyone else in the city besides him so you decided to go along. 

“You can stay there where Daniel is.” Owen pointed over to the area where Bloo was lounging around unaware of your presence. He didn’t have to do anything but had come along nonetheless.

“Alright” you nodded in agreement. 

“Hey guys I brought the brat along but she’ll sit silently in a corner.” Owen greeted Loopy first who only laughed at his comment. 

“Brat?!” You scoffed hearing him even though he had walked over to the other side of the room, “I am an adult.” To Owen, you were always that little girl who followed her brother everywhere and told on them when they did something bad. You stuck your tongue out at him contradicting yourself and making them laugh.

This was when Bloo looked up from his phone and saw you walking over to him. The white hoodie and shorts combo was a very big difference from the outfit he had seen you in before. You looked almost angelic with the bright white against your skin. The only dark item was your fishnet stockings that still let him get a pretty good view of your legs. It showed you could pull off anything. 

“Hey” you casually greeted him before sitting on the couch opposite of him, You made yourself at home, even putting your legs up on the black leather couch and really relaxing into it. “What you up to?” 

Bloo pointed at his phone. “I’m going to go live.”

“Instagram?” you asked.

Bloo nodded.

“Cool, I’ve never done one of those.” You pulled your own phone out and opened the Instagram app. You had a decent following and had wanted to do a live session before but never got the guts to do it. “What do you usually do?” 

If you were asking him Bloo knew it was safe to assume you had never seen any of his. “Nothing special, just what I’m doing now.”

“Really, and people watch?”

“Yeah. Want to do it together?” He wasn’t sure how it would work out but it gave him a chance to see what that feeling in his chest was all about. 

“What?” You thought he was joking but when he didn’t retract the offer you got up. “Okay, sure” you sat down beside him feeling nervous all of a sudden. “Wait. How’s my face?”

Bloo cracked a smile as he was given the opportunity to openly stare at you. This was when he got to observe every feature of yours. The curve of your lips, the color of your eyes, and even the length of your lashes. “You look good.”

His answer satisfied you more than it should have. “Thanks” you smiled brightly as if he had just hit on you. 

“What about me?”

Your breath hitched as the roles were reversed and you found yourself literally checking Bloo out. For the first time, you thought to yourself and even said it out loud to him, “You’re very handsome.”

Bloo blushed at the unexpected answer. Even tilting his head back in laughter. “that’s a bit much but thanks.”

“It’s true,” you assured him. “You’ve got the looks, the voice, and the fashion. You’re a handsome guy.” You were always very blunt so you thought nothing of commenting on his looks. As you did you realized you had started to grow a crush. 

 

* * *

 

 

> **Bloo Oppa what is your ideal type?**

 

“Her” he pointed to you catching you and his fans off guard.

You covered your face with the sleeves of your hoodie as you laughed off the embarrassment. “Stop playing around.” You nudged him. “I’ve only known him for two weeks so relax” your comment was aimed at his fans who started asking if you were his girlfriend.

 

> **How do** **you know him?**

> **Aren’t you the fashion blogger Y/N?**

 

“I am” you responded. “Thank you for noticing me and I know Daniel because I know Owen and I know Owen because he was my brother’s classmate.”

 

> **What is Y/N’s ideal type?**

 

“Him” you wrapped your arms around Bloo’s neck and even leaned your head against his in a loving way that had the comments coming in faster than you could read them. 

Bloo’s heart raced with the interaction. He wasn’t even paying attention to the fans, only you.

You pulled away laughing, “Yall need to chill.” 

It was clear none of the negativity got to you. You brushed it off and continued to sit close beside him as the normal fans took it all in good nature allowing the live to go on and end smoothly.

“That was fun,” you told Bloo as you went outside the building to smoke together. He lit your cigarette for you before lighting his own. He was still taken aback by your actions. “We should do it again sometime.”

“I’ll do it again with you.” Bloo nodded. “Will I get something more than a hug next time?”

“What more do you want?” Your chest tightened as your mind went to some rated thoughts. Mentally scolding yourself for even thinking something like that would happen with Bloo. You took a long inhale of the cigarette.

“A kiss for starters, then from there we’ll see.”

You coughed, exhaling the smoke violently from the surprising answer, rather than the usual smooth flow. “What? Do you want me to kiss you?”

He nodded.

You weren’t against kissing him now that you were harboring a crush on him. “Sure, I’ll give you a kiss.” You dropped your cigarette on the ground and stepped on it to put it out. 

“Really?” Bloo closed the gap between you.

“Yeah, why not?” You placed your hands on his shoulders, staring him down to see if he was serious about this. Bloo’s response was to place his hands on your hips and claim your lips as his. The kiss was long and deep. The long exhale you gave when parting satisfied him. 

Both of you were silently staring down one another until you couldn’t take it anymore and broke the silence. “Now what?”

“Want to go out with me?”

“Okay.”


End file.
